


Level 10

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Molly is so done with Sherlock, Sherlock cooks for Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, grumpy Molly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si ce n'était pas une urgence comme le lui avait dit Sherlock, elle allait elle-même le tuer avec cet extincteur, lui découper les membres avec ses petits doigts, mettre son sang dans des verres à vin, inviter John, Mary et Greg pour 2 jours de festivité tandis qu'ils allaient faire la danse de la joie sur son cadavre pendant la pleine lune !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level 10

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine, malgré la pluie, les orages, la grisaille ou même les intempéries du sud. Si il y en a parmi vous, je suis de tout cœur avec vous et je vous fais un énorme câlin, même si au final ça ne va pas changer grand chose.
> 
> Pour ma part, je vous poste ici un micro OS, qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire.
> 
> ENJOY!

«  _Assistance requis de toute urgence au 221b Baker Street. Level 10_  »

En pleine dissection d'un cadavre découvert tôt ce matin par des passants, Molly Hooper avait bien failli tourner de l'œil en lisant le petit SMS que lui avait envoyé son détective.

Pour qu'elle sache si elle n'allait pas débarquer inutilement chez ce sombre crétin qui lui servait de fiancé, Sherlock et elle avaient décidés de mettre en place une échelle allant de 1 à 10, selon les urgences qui demandaient son assistance. De 1 à 5, le jeune homme pouvait soit se débrouiller seul ou attendre dans son coin, d elle se déplaçait d'elle-même, sachant que sa direction se montrait bienveillante avec la jeune femme et le célèbre détective.

Le level 10 voulait soit dire un mort soit que Sherlock avait ennuyé la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même, et que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, Molly n'était pas prête à nettoyer le carnage qu'avait laissé Sherlock derrière lui, quel qu'il soit.

Continuant de méthodiquement découper le foie du John Doe, son portable émit un petit vrombissement, l'avertissant qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

Posant délicatement le foie dans la balance, Molly enleva ses gants plein de sang avant de regarder son portable.

«  _N'oublies pas un extincteur !_  »

Mon Dieu, qu'elle le haïssait !

*****

******

-Mais vous allez vous grouiller oui ?! pesta Molly, assise à l'arrière d'un taxi, s'énervant comme une poissonnière les jours de marchés contre le pauvre chauffeur qui n'était absolument en rien dans le ralentissement journalier sur les routes de Londres.

-Bon sang, mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a des bouchons ?! tempêta l'homme, perdant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait depuis que cette drôle de demoiselle s'était jetée dans son taxi, le visage à moitié ensanglanté, un extincteur dans les bras.

En entendant la femme pousser un énorme soupire, le chauffeur écrasa furieusement son klaxon, à la fois énervé contre les bouchons et contre la demoiselle de derrière.

«  _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux petit con ?!_  » hurla le conducteur de la voiture de devant, sortant du réceptacle de cette dernière, poings en l'air à l'attention du chauffeur de Molly.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle dégage immédiatement d'ici !

-Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda bêtement le chauffeur de taxi en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la porte, ignorant les billets qu'elle lui jetait au visage ou même le boxeur amateur qui se dandinait sur ses deux jambes, dehors, le provoquant en duel.

Ne prenant pas le temps de lui expliquer, Molly sortie furieusement de la voiture courant pour les derniers mètres qui l'a séparaient du 221b.

Si ce n'était pas une urgence comme le lui avait dit Sherlock, elle allait elle-même le tuer avec cet extincteur, lui découper les membres avec ses petits doigts, mettre son sang dans des verres à vin, inviter John, Mary et Greg pour 2 jours de festivité tandis qu'ils allaient faire la danse de la joie sur son cadavre pendant la pleine lune !

Molly s'était agrippé à son extincteur comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage distordue par une grimace de psychopathe, le tout le visage aspergé de sang,  _oui, elle était partie sans s'être rafraîchie le visage, mais vu que c'était un maudit level 10…_ , bien qu'elle se fichait du spectacle qu'elle pouvait donner, le fait que les passants l'évitaient soigneusement en disait long sur ce qu'ils devaient voir.

Une fois arrivé au 221b Baker Street, Molly s'adossa contre le mur du bâtiment, histoire de quelques minutes afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle devait absolument reprendre ses cours de stretching au sinon elle allait bientôt finir avec un déambulateur et un masque à oxygène avant ses quarante ans.

Une fois son souffle revenu, Molly posta l'extincteur fermement contre elle, tel une arme ou une protection et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble.

Le hall d'entrée semblait vide de toute vie humaine et son petit « hey oh ?! » confirma ses doutes.

Gravissant rapidement les escaliers, une drôle d'odeur vint titiller le nez de la pathologiste. C'était quelque chose entre du caoutchouc grillé et la même odeur que produisait un cadavre à l'air libre pendant plus d'un demi-siècle.

_Beurk !_

Evitant de rendre son seul et unique yaourt qui lui avait servi de petit déjeuner ce matin, la jeune femme grommelait dans sa barbe, hostile à l'idée de rentrer dans l'appartement de Sherlock.

Et pourtant…

-Sherlock ? héla la jeune femme une fois dans le salon du détective, son « arme » toujours rivé contre elle.

-Ici ! cria le jeune homme depuis la cuisine.

Cachant son nez du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Molly ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un cadavre, avant d'accourir vers Sherlock, son extincteur en position d'attaque.

Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie d'assommer Sherlock jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive et de rire de tendresse.

Devant elle se trouvait le grand détective avec son éternel chemise prune foncé et son pantalon noir, lunette de protection bien vissée sur son nez pour lui protéger les yeux de la chance gluante marron qu'il tournait sans cesse dans une casserole.

-C'est… c'est une expérience ? demanda avec un air ahurie Molly, regardant suspicieusement la « chose » à l'odeur bien fort suspecte.

Regardant la jeune femme comme si elle avait sorti la pire des aberrations, Sherlock renifla avec plein de dédain avant de continuer de touiller la chose immonde, vexé par la question de Molly.

-Non, ce n'est pas une « expérience », bien que ça pourrait s'en rapprocher, mais du bœuf Bourguignon. Mary m'a dit que tu aimais ce plat donc…

De gêne, Sherlock laissa sa phrase en suspens, ignorant royalement la jeune femme qui souriait, attendrie par l'attention du jeune homme.

-Merci beaucoup Sherlock, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devais emmener un extincteur ! demanda Molly, curieuse.

-Car Miss Hooper, je vais mettre la touche finale du plat ! déclara fièrement Sherlock, prenant dans sa main une boîte de…

-Oi, non Sherlock ! cria Molly tentant de l'en empêcher.

Trop tard. Le détective avait versé la boîte entière dans la mixture étrange et une immense flamme avait jaillie du plat, surprenant les deux jeunes compères. Cependant, Molly reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de vider à son tour son extincteur jusqu'à que la flamme disparaisse entièrement.

Posant sans aucune douceur son arme, maintenant vide au sol, Molly et Sherlock regardaient d'un air circonspecte la gazinière à moitié brûlé par la faute de Sherlock.

-Je…. Commença Sherlock

-Non ! riposta Molly, yeux fermés et main en l'air.

-Mais…

-Ah ! siffla d'un ton plein d'avertissement la jeune femme, la main toujours en l'air.

Son regard toujours tourné vers la gazinière brûlée et la fumée qui en sortait, le détective se tenait là, penaud que son expérience ait échouée. Il lui manquait toujours une donnée avant de réussir quelque chose !

-Fish and Chips ? demanda rapidement le détective afin que Molly ne le coupe pas dans son élan.

Pour seule réponse, Molly lâcha un énième gros soupire, psychologiquement fatiguée de son fiancé, laissant son ventre vide s'exprimer pour elle.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Sherlock posa son bras de manière protective autours de l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de se rapprocher de son oreille et de lui souffler la possibilité de retenter l'expérience. Chose qui ne fit pas trop rire Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> Alors ça vous à plus? Oui? Non? A vos claviers!


End file.
